Tak, jakbyśmy byli
by LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: Zmiany są nieodłączną częścią życia i Syriusz Black będzie miał wiele okazji, by się o tym przekonać.
1. Chapter 1

„Masakra" pomyślał Syriusz, kiedy po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu był zmuszony jeść jajecznicę, która z jednej strony była spalona, a z drugiej surowa. Może gdyby nie był tak niecierpliwy, to spróbowałby przyrządzić ją jeszcze raz, ale już tylko machnął ręką i siadł do stołu z talerzem i kromką chleba w ręce. Jako kawalerowi taki stan rzeczy nie powinien mu przeszkadzać, ale za bardzo przywykł do posprzątanego domu i porządnych posiłków przyrządzanych przez domowe skrzaty, by teraz tak po prostu zaakceptować panujący wokół syf i obrzydliwe śniadania. Niestety, życie na własny rachunek zamiast zmotywować go do wzięcia się do roboty, motywowało jedynie do narzekania i jeszcze częstszego wpadania do Jamesa na obiady.

„Może też powinienem się ożenić. Jeśli gotowałaby tak dobrze jak Lily, to nie miałbym czego się czepiać" parsknął śmiechem na tę myśl. Tak jakby kiedykolwiek istniała jakakolwiek szansa na to że on, Syriusz Black, kiedykolwiek założy uroczą rodzinkę, do której będzie wracał z pracy, a w domu będzie pachniało świeżym chlebem i szarlotką. Aż się skrzywił i to wcale nie z powodu paskudnego jajka.

Chociaż James nie wydawał się cierpieć z powodu małżeństwa. Miał szczęście, że trafił na taką dobrą dziewczynę, w innym przypadku raczej by to nie wyszło. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie pomóc ustatkować się Prongsowi, jakiego Syriusz znał ze szkoły, to właśnie Lily. Nie była jak wredne żonki z kawałów opowiadanych na spotkaniach przy piwie. Była pełna współczucia, zawsze gotowa, by albo kogoś wesprzeć, albo sprać za bycie kretynem (o tym ostatnim Syriusz przekonał się wystarczająco boleśnie). Była właśnie taka, jaka powinna być kobieta, z którą można spędzić szczęśliwe lata i kto jak kto, ale James zdecydowanie na to zasługiwał.

Choć z drugiej strony, jego obecna sytuacja nie była jak z obrazka. On i Lily co prawda wyprowadzili się od jego rodziców zaraz po ślubie i mieli zacząć niezależne, wesołe życie, ale wkrótce potem jego rodzice zachorowali, a ostatecznie zmarli.

„To już ponad miesiąc" Syriusz zerknął na wiszący przed nim kalendarz. Pierwsze kilka dni było najgorsze, ale ostatnio wydawało się, że James otrząsnął się już nieco i miał szansę wrócić do normalności. Rzecz jasna nie dziś i nie jutro, ale Syriusz miał nadzieję, że z każdym kolejnym tygodniem będzie już tylko lepiej. James miał w końcu Lily przy sobie i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na wyciągnięcie ręki.

„Skoro już mowa o przyjaciołach…" Syriusz sięgnął po listy, które z rana przyniosła jego sowa. Ten od Zakonu mógł jeszcze chwilę zaczekać, bo nie był teraz w nastroju. List od Remusa powinien być ciekawszy. Bla bla bla…. Aha, znów gdzieś wyjeżdża i rzecz jasna nie raczy napisać ani gdzie, ani po co. Przynajmniej podał, że na tydzień. Ostatnio często znikał i niechętnie dzielił się szczegółami, co coraz mniej podobało się Syriuszowi. Czyżby Remus coś ukrywał? Czyżby już im nie ufał? Mógł im powiedzieć o tym, że jest wilkołakiem, ale o tym co konkretnie ma do załatwienia, to już nie? Coś tu śmierdziało i to nie była przypalona patelnia.

Przyszło też kilka rachunków. Nic od Blacków, ale tego Syriusz by się nawet nie spodziewał, więc przynajmniej się nie zawiódł. Ostatni list był krótki i nieco niepokojący.

 _Będę u ciebie po drugiej. Upewnij się że masz alkohol._

 _James_

Nie brzmiało to tak, jakby chodziło o przyjacielskie spotykanie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że druga popołudniu to trochę wcześnie jak na męską popijawę. Coś musiało się stać. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie James nie przyszedł od razu? Dziwne. Nawet dziwniejsze niż zachowanie Remusa. Widać wszyscy jego przyjaciele mieli jakieś swoje własne tajemnicze sprawy i tylko on pozostawał w tyle. Ta myśl nieco go zasmuciła, więc szybko otrzepał się z niej niczym pies i wstał od stołu.

Oczekiwanie na wyznaczoną godzinę dłużyło się niesamowicie. Nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie robił w tym czasie, ale poczuł wielką ulgę, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi od jego mieszkania się otwierają i wyszedł Jamesowi naprzeciw. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał jakby już coś pił. To nie był ten sam przystojny i wesoły James, za którym każda dziewczyna się oglądała, a z którym każdy chłopak chciał zaprzyjaźnić. Ten James był… po prostu zdruzgotany. Inaczej nie dało się tego opisać. Syriusz nawet nie zdążył spytać, a już dostał odpowiedź na pytanie co się tak właściwie stało.

\- Lily jest w ciąży – James powiedział ochrypłym głosem. Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się momentalnie.

\- To masz ten alkohol? – gość uśmiechnął się blado i skierował do kuchni, gdzie usiał przy stole, rzucając swoją kurtkę na sąsiednie krzesło. Syriusz szybko zabrał stamtąd resztki po swoim śniadaniu, bo jakoś wcześniej nie zebrał się by to zrobić i postawił rum na stole, nim sam usiadł naprzeciw. W takiej sytuacji każdy powiedziałby pewnie „gratuluję", ale sądząc po minie Jamesa, to nie była najlepsza reakcja. Zresztą, i bez tego Syriusz wiedział, że to nie był dobry moment na dziecko.

\- Który miesiąc? – spytał zamiast tego kiedy jego przyjaciel nalewał sobie alkoholu.

\- Druga połowa drugiego – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i patrzył jak James wypija pół zawartości szklanki na raz. Zaczął liczyć.

\- Więc dziecko urodzi się…

\- Na początku sierpnia. Już liczyliśmy – James dokończył za niego.

\- No to Moony wygrał zakład. Obstawiałem, że zaliczysz wpadkę jeszcze przed dwudziestką.

Prongs uśmiechnął się w ten sam sposób, co kiedy Syriusz zobaczył go w drzwiach. Nie był to szczęśliwy uśmiech, ale Syriusz i tak się cieszył, że choć tyle udało mu się spowodować.

\- W innych okolicznościach to by może było zabawne, że, ale teraz… o Merlinie… – James zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy.

– Wszystko się pieprzy, Pads. Z każdej strony Śmierciożercy, moi rodzice nie żyją i teraz jeszcze Lily jest w ciąży, a jak sam zauważyłeś, ja mam dopiero dziewiętnaście lat. Oboje mamy – westchnął głęboko. Syriusz użył accio, by przywołać sobie szklankę.

\- Jak Lily przyjęła tę wiadomość?

\- Jest przerażona – James nałożył okulary z powrotem. – Boi się o wszystko. Jak sobie poradzimy sami, czy zapewnimy bezpieczeństwo sobie i dziecku i czy w ogóle donosi tę ciążę. Dobrze chociaż, że o pieniądzach nie musi myśleć, ale to niczego nie załatwia. Tego, co nam najbardziej potrzeba i tak nie da się kupić – przerwał na chwilę kierując wzrok gdzieś w bok.

\- Nie byłem w stanie jej tego powiedzieć, ale ja tak bardzo żałuję, że to się stało. Nie byłoby dziecka, nie byłoby problemu. Życie toczyłoby się dalej. Może kiedyś byśmy o tym pomyśleli, no ale do kurwy nędzy, przecież nie teraz…

Syriusz napił się i przygryzł dolną wargę uważnie obserwując Jamesa. Panująca cisza aż dźwięczała w uszach.

\- Wiesz, o czym myślę – powiedział w końcu, a James przytaknął.

\- Wiem. Ale Lily nie chce. Ja zresztą też nie, tak naprawdę. Bo tu nie chodzi o to, że ja nie chcę tego dziecka. Ja bym się ucieszył naprawdę, tylko czemu teraz…

\- Powtarzasz się – Syriusz mu przerwał. – Stało się, trudno. Skoro nie zamierzacie przerwać ciąży, to nic już nie zrobisz. Ale to nie koniec świata, naprawdę. Wręcz przeciwnie. I poradzicie sobie! W razie czego Zakon będzie przecież bez was funkcjonował, a w dodatku macie mnie i Remusa… - Syriusz źle się poczuł na samą myśl, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie był do końca przekonany czy na Remusa można było liczyć.

\- Ja wiem, ja wiem… - James przytaknął, choć widać było, że te słowa wcale nie dodały mu otuchy. – To samo ja jej mówiłem. Że przecież tego nie zmienimy, że tak naprawdę powinniśmy się cieszyć, że mamy przyjaciół i pieniądze, że będzie okej. Musiałem ją przecież jakoś pocieszyć. Ale jak tylko miałem okazję, to poszedłem pomyśleć sam no i teraz jestem tutaj. Jak mam pomóc swojej żonie, skoro sam się nie czuję na siłach? Ja nie jestem jeszcze dojść dojrzały, żeby być ojcem…

\- Sam fakt, że tak mówisz, świadczy o tym, że jednak zdajesz sobie sprawę jaka to odpowiedzialność – Syriusz sam się zdziwił że powiedział coś tak mądrego. James także sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Ale to dobrze. Słuchanie w kółko „wszystko będzie dobrze" na pewno by mu nie pomogło, trzeba go zdumieć czymś nowym.

\- Zresztą, nie jesteś teraz sobą. James by nigdy tak w siebie nie zwątpił tylko dlatego, że wyskoczyły dwie kreski na jakimś patyku – Syriusz nawet w takiej sytuacji nie mógł przegapić okazji, by pochwalić się ile Lily nauczyła go na temat praktycznych wynalazków mugoli.

– Weź się w garść, okej? Jak się ogarniesz i będziesz sobą, to wszystko się samo ułoży. Nie od dziś cię znam i wiem że stawiałeś czoło gorszym wyzwaniom niż zmienianie pieluch. Jak się czujesz dobrze, to się tak zachowuj i pokaż Lily, że świat się nie zawalił. A jak źle, to chociaż udawaj, że jest okej i zobaczysz że sam się do tego przekonasz.

Tym razem uśmiech Jamesa zdawał się być cieplejszy i bardziej szczery.

\- Dzięki stary – powiedział. – Można na ciebie liczyć.

\- No ba – Syriusz wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. – I zobaczysz, że mały Fleamont też znajdzie oparcie w dobrym wujku Syriuszu.

James parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeszcze nawet płci nie znamy a ty już imię wybrałeś?

\- A co, nie podoba ci się? Takie ładne, tradycyjne. Twoje drugie imię i pierwsze twojego ojca. Wszystko się zgadza.

\- Nie nazwę syna Fleamont. Już ja sam się wystarczająco nacierpiałem, jak ty zacząłeś mnie tak nazywać.

Ale Syriusz zdawał się go nie słuchać.

\- I można by to tak ładnie zdrobnić. Na przykład Fleamek. Albo Fleamuś. Jest może wersja żeńska?

\- Nie nazwę syna Fleamont! – James powtórzył.

\- Wątpię, żeby było takie imię jak Fleamonta, więc może jakaś Florencja albo…

\- Nie nazwę dzieciaka Fleamont! – James tym razem naprawdę porządnie się zaśmiał. – Może dałbyś się chociaż matce wypowiedzieć zanim zaplanujesz dziecku wszystko łącznie z karierą zawodową?

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra. Dam Lily wyrazić jej zdanie, ale nie myśl sobie że tak łatwo zrezygnuję z własnego.

\- No to to na pewno – oboje wiedzieli o tym aż za dobrze.

Kolejna godzina upłynęła im w podobny sposób. Trochę pili, trochę rozmawiali, ale głównie Syriusz starał się robić wszystko, byleby tylko zapewnić swojemu przyjacielowi dobry nastrój w nadziei, że to w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże rozwiązać problem. Bardzo by chciał, aby pozytywne nastawienie tutaj wystarczyło.

\- Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi wpaść – powiedział James, kiedy już zbierał się do wyjścia.

\- Nie pozwoliłem. Po prostu oznajmiłeś, że się pojawisz.

\- I tak dzięki – James uśmiechnął się jednym z tych swoich przebiegłych uśmieszków, od których kobietom miękły kolana. Wargi Syriusza odruchowo wykrzywiły się w ten sam sposób.

\- Nie ma za co. Przecież wiesz, że to tak samo twój dom jak i mój.

James objął przyjaciela serdecznie, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy przychodziło im się żegnać.

\- Pamiętaj, że to działa w obie strony.

\- Pamiętam. Powiedz Lily, że będę jutro na obiedzie.

\- Myślę, że zdążyła się już domyślić.

James wyszedł i zdążył jeszcze tylko pomachać ręką, nim Syriusz zamknął za nim drzwi i oparł się o nie z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Kto by pomyślał, że w czasie wojny największą tragedią okaże się nie kolejna śmierć, ale nowe życie.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez następny tydzień Potterowie próbowali oswoić się z myślą, że zostaną rodzicami. Lily radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, racjonalizując wszystko w głowie i układając plany na nadchodzące miesiące. James natomiast łatwo wpadał w skrajności, jednego dnia zachowując się całkowicie rozsądnie, po to, by następnego skakać z radości, a kolejnego panikować jak wtedy, gdy się dowiedział. Syriusz pocieszał się jedynie tym, że to ostatnie zdarzało się już coraz rzadziej i zazwyczaj trwało tylko chwilę. Choć przesadnie rozentuzjazmowany James także był nie do zniesienia.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy już zacząć urządzać pokój – oświadczył nagle, gdy razem z Syriuszem grali w Eksplodującego Durnia. Siedzący obok Peter przestał przyglądać się rozgrywce i podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Nie jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie? – spytał. Brzuch Lily jeszcze ani nie drgnął, przez co wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że pojawienie się dziecka to bardzo odległe, wręcz nierealne wydarzenie. Jedynie James nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje, ale to już prawie trzeci miesiąc. Lada moment zostanie tylko pół roku.

\- I chcesz nam powiedzieć, skombinowanie paru mebli i machnięcie różdżką ma ci zająć sześć miesięcy? – Syriusz sięgnął po papierosa, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Niby Lily od zawsze mówiła mu by nie palił w domu, ale dopiero odkąd zaszła w ciążę brał to zupełnie na poważnie. James nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ten ruch ręką, patrząc teraz gdzie indziej i będąc nieco rozkojarzonym.

\- Tu nie chodzi o meble. Chciałbym zrobić to porządnie. Upewnić się, że mamy wszystko co potrzeba, dobrze by było mieć czas i zrobić to na spokojnie.

\- Daj sobie z tym spokój na razie – Syriusz nerwowo przygryzł swój paznokieć, jego usta odruchowo szukały sobie zajęcia. Przydałby się chociaż jakiś długopis…

\- Oni mają rację, James – odezwała się Lily, która, siedząc w fotelu, malowała sobie paznokcie. – Mamy na to mnóstwo czasu. Póki co, nie musimy się tym przejmować.

James był wyraźnie zawiedziony ich brakiem entuzjazmu, ale Syriusz cieszył się, że Lily tak łatwo zamknęła temat. Nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale dla niego było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na to, by traktować to dziecko tak poważnie. Nie znał się na tym, ale pewnie nie było jeszcze większe od fasoli, skoro po Lily nie było widać śladu ciąży. Nie miała nawet tych słynnych wahań nastrojów czy porannych wymiotów, o których tyle słyszał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o planowaniu rodziny. W sumie wszystko było po staremu, nie licząc zachowania Jamesa, który przeżywał to wszystko bardziej od swojej żony.

Po chwili milczenia Peter jednak kontynuował temat.

\- Myśleliście już o imionach? – spytał, spoglądając na Jamesa, podczas gdy ten zerknął na Syriusza.

\- Nie możemy się dogadać w tej kwestii. Pads uparł się na Fleamont, a ja uważam, że im mniej skomplikowane imię tym lepiej.

\- Jesteś taki nietradycyjny! – Syriusz się obruszył. - Tyle pięknych imion przewinęło się przez nasze drzewa genealogiczne, a ty byś pewnie wybrał David albo Michael. Nie pomyślałeś, by nazwać dziecko po kimś wyjątkowym, kimś kogo podziwiasz, kto mógłby być wzorem? Syriusz Potter na przykład brzmi bardzo ładnie.

\- Ty jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I nie ma sensu nazywać dziecka na twoją cześć, skoro jeszcze żyjesz.

\- To mam się rzucić z mostu, żeby cię przekonać? Jesteś strasznie dramatyczny, Prongs.

\- Naprawdę zabijesz się tylko po to, by za kilka miesięcy pojawił się ktoś, kto nazywa się Syriusz Potter?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli będę musiał.

Peter odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Lily z lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy. Kobieta przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.

\- Wiadomo, matki to już nikt o zdanie nie zapyta.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy Lily określiła siebie tym słowem. No tak, pomyślał Syriusz, skoro James będzie ojcem, to Lily będzie matką. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to zupełnie zmieniało sposób w jaki o niej myślał. Miał wrażenie, że Lily dopiero co była nikim więcej jak tylko dziewczyną, z którą mieli lekcje, później szczeniackim zauroczeniem Jamesa, następnie jego dziewczyną, ale to jeszcze nie brzmiało tak serio. Poważnie zaczęło być dopiero, gdy została nazwana narzeczoną, a następnie żoną. Ale nie było to czymś aż tak wielkim skoro i tak przejście z „dziewczyny" do „żony" niewiele zmieniło w ich życiu. A teraz… teraz było inaczej. Można być żoną i dalej zachowywać się jak dziewczyna, ale nie można tak po prostu zostać matką, by to przeszło bez echa. Lily będzie matką. James będzie ojcem. Tak jak Orion i Walburga dla Syriusza, tak jak Fleamont i Eufemia dla Jamesa. Dziwnie było o tym myśleć, gdy jeszcze tak niedawno James i Syriusz sami narzekali na swoich rodziców i na popełniane przez nich błędy, które chwilami doprowadzały do szału. A jak wiele z tych błędów oni sami wkrótce popełnią?

Gdy tak o tym myślał zaczynał rozumieć, skąd się brała panika Jamesa. Poczuł się słabo.

\- Dlaczego myślicie, że to będzie chłopiec? – spytał Peter ponownie patrząc na Syriusza i Jamesa. Obaj wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Z chłopcem będzie więcej zabawy.

\- Będzie mógł brać ze mnie przykład.

Peter nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Nie, ja też mam wrażenie, że to będzie chłopiec. Szkoda tylko, że z takim ojcem i wujkiem nie będzie miał nawet szansy, by wyrosnąć na normalnego człowieka – Lily powiedziała „szkoda", ale jej uśmieszek świadczył raczej o tym, że nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by to właśnie James i Syriusz stanowili wzór dla jej syna. Obaj uśmiechnęli się szelmowsko w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak właściwie to gdzie jest Remus? – Peter po raz kolejny przerwał ciszę. Wyraźnie brakowało jeszcze jednej osoby w pokoju.

\- Wyjechał gdzieś – James nie podniósł oczu znad kart. Syriusz udał, że go to nie obeszło.

\- Czy on w ogóle wie, że Lily jest w ciąży? Ostatnio w ogóle go tutaj nie widuję.

\- Wie, wysłałem mu sowę. Napisał coś, że gratuluje, i że odwiedzi nas jak będzie miał więcej czasu.

W tym momencie jedna z kart Syriusza wybuchła.

\- Idę zapalić – powiedział i skierował się do wyjścia, następnie wychodząc na chodnik. Częste i długie wyjazdy Remusa tylko niepotrzebnie go frustrowały. Gdzie on do cholery jest? Co w tej sytuacji może być ważniejsze? Świadomość że jego przyjaciel miał tajemnice w niczym nie pomagała, gdy życie Jamesa i Lily posuwało się naprzód, a jego własne już od dawna stało w miejscu.

\- Wygląda na to, że teraz to już tylko ty i ja – Syriusz przyjrzał się swojemu papierosowi zanim go zapalił i mocno się zaciągnął, by potem zrobić długi, powolny wydech. Obserwowanie oddalającego się dymu działało na niego kojąco.


End file.
